World of the Exiled Moon
World of the Exiled Moon was the 2nd session of the Daevenfell campaign, and the premiere of the similarly titled Chapter 1: World of the Exiled Moon. Summary A year has passed since the Davenfeldt calamity. An entire year since the adventurers were flung headfirst into a world plucked straight out of a nightmare. Together with a handful of other survivors, the group played an integral part in the establishment of New Rope. A simple settlement; wooden houses surrounded by a low wall. For an entire year they have eked out a living in this barren valley, living off a strange substance named Greybowl, discovered by Dr. Ridqeck. A year has passed and they still have no idea of what kind of place they have been stranded in. Or if there will ever be any other light than that of the Moon, a dim glow above. Kaun Morass is summoned by Rolf-Kårfu to the Mayor's offices. Kaun is now one of the rangers, working together with Unnlain Faerwell, Treon Husk and Nill Faerwell to secure the settlement's borders and scavenge for resources in the surrounding land. Wearily he gathers Monir, now a member of the militia, Dr. Helion, who works with the builders, and finally Dr. Ridqeck - chief researcher. Together they form the village council. Led by none other than the populist Prince Ycaron of the Amethyst Isles, who managed to seize the mayoral seat from under Narrow's nose by promising to "build a wall" against the demons. Narrow, chief adviser to the mayor, is concerned as to why snow has been falling along the ridges of the southern mountain, known as Barricade. The mayor himself volunteers that the council leave together and investigate. Not before they have a lengthy argument where everyone forces Ycaron to accept that the casino will have to wait: First they need a working sewer. Travelling south they encounter Duke Valzmar, now an ardent worker in the Greybowl fields. He asks for their aid in dealing with a thief, as there is no current law governing the settlement. The adventurers defuse the situation, before passing the southern guard tower. There they learn that the ranger, Treon, has gone missing somewhere along Barricade. Battling flying demons, the group scales the hazardous mountainside, suddenly discovering a ragged man hidden within a cave. Thinking him a threat, they do battle, only to realize that he is only protecting his young son. The man's name is Urql Stadfeldt, and he has taken Treon prisoner. He fears that the adventurers are linked to a militant group of Davenfeldt survivors he calls The March, from which he has fled. Asking him to wait for them in the village below, the adventurers continue to the peak of Barricade. There they discover that everything to the south is covered in a thick layer of ice and snow. Not long do they stand there though before they see streaks of green light from the north - a call for aid from their village! They race back to New Rope, arriving in time to see it completely subjugated by a large group of armed men. The ranger Nill Faerwell lies dead and broken in the village square - he had been scouting the northern mountains and had clearly led the invaders south. Stepping forwards, Bryan Gainswood proclaims himself as the leader of the March, and announces that the settlement now belongs to them. Mayor Ycaron tries to reason with him, but his demands don't change. The March will take half of their supply of rations, and henceforth shall return annually to claim tribute. In return their lives shall be spared. Bryan Gainswood installs Commander Galleus Fletch as the new head of the village and leaves. First appearances * Unnlain Faerwell * Bearil Ironcoat * Treon Husk * Bryan Gainswood * Commander Galleus Fletch * Urql Stadfeldt * Ulrik Stadtfeldt